


Break Down

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Series: Supernatural Imagines [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel
Summary: Imagine breaking down and Dean comes to save the day





	Break Down

“You have got to be kidding me.” you groan, as your car sputters to a stop. You were quick enough to pull to the shoulder of the road, before it just  _died_.

Things were going like this. Things just always seemed to go wrong, and you were in the middle of it all. Your nana used to say, fate had a way of doing things. That there was a reason all of this  _shit_  was happening to you.

You pop the hood to your Corvette Stingray and begrudgingly get out into the cold. Smoke fills the air, dissipating as it rises.

 _It was white smoke, so it wasn’t oil._  You think to yourself.  _Of course it isn’t oil. You change the oil every few weeks, and you had just happened to change it yesterday._

You had coolant, your battery as new, and.

_Shit.  
_

“SHIT!” you mutter as you look down to your serpentine belt.  _How the hell did you not notice that?_

Your serpentine belt was almost destroyed. That means almost everything stops working.

You can’t do much though. No belt, no driving. You didn’t want to tear up your baby.

It feels like ages before a set of headlights shines in the distance. As it approaches closer, you can hear the familiar growl, only a classic car emits. The driver passes you, only to stop shortly a few hundred yards ahead of your stopped car.

The classic beauty - a Chevrolet Impala - flips a u - turn and quickly parks a few feet away from you, the lights shining on your open hood.

“You okay?” you’re met by a gruff voice.

“Unless you have a spare serpentine belt lying around and some lift somewhere, no. I’m not okay.” you mutter sarcastically.

“If you need me to, I can take you to the closest town. It’s just an hour up the road. You can get a tow truck in the morning and get your car then.” he says.

“Me? I’m a stranger. Why would you help me?” you ask, folding your arms. You look up to the stranger, and are met with deep green eyes, broad shoulders and a face dusted with freckles.

“Because I know a smart girl when I see one. You  _are_  driving a classic stingray.”

You look past him to the waiting Impala.  _He did have good taste in cars, equally good taste in women._

You let out a heavy sigh and nod.

“Yeah, I guess there’s nothing I can do tonight.”

With that you slam the hood shut, and fish your bags from the back seat. You make sure she’s locked up tight, and take one last look at your baby.  
  
The drive in to town is silent. There’s nothing to say or do, but listen to the tape of Rock music playing on the loop. You pull in to town, passing an auto shop, that had an old - but - hopefully working tow truck.

The man stops in front of the only hotel.

“Hey, I never got to thank you?” you ask.

“You’re welcome, and Uh. It’s Dean. Dean Winchester.”


End file.
